


you have one new match

by songtrickster



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Continuation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, bartender lio fotia, galo is an idiot, not really tinder au tinder au, not yet but you know, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songtrickster/pseuds/songtrickster
Summary: Months after the end of the film and Lio has vanished from Galos' life. Galo discovers his feelings for him and the rest of burning rescue helps him track down the missing man who has been working as a bartender nearby, but why did Lio run from him when he saw him?





	you have one new match

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW HERE WE GO MY FIRST PROMARE FIC   
[ make sure to listen to the playlist that i made for this! ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0D1Fd3RoCD54tEAheQUjj2?si=2MxfwjQ4RRyx7_CZORnVZw)

Galo tapped his foot aggressively. It had been a few months since the day that the Burnish had become regular people again, and once Lio had obtained a peaceful start for the rest of the former Burnish and a motorbike not unlike the one he rode in his Burnish armor, he had left without a word. Leaving Galo behind! He had planned to show Lio so many things, but the other man had his own plans. 

So Galo waited.

And waited.

And waited some more. He was patient! Well...not really but he could be. 

But Lio didn’t return, he had made himself completely scarce in normal society. No calls to the phone the Burnish Rehabilitation Crew had given him went through, and the apartment was bare still, only used to receive mail. Galo made a noise of annoyance and scratched his head fiercely. There was so much left unsaid still! He wanted to tell Lio that he felt something far deeper than he has before, that he wanted to see him even more! But he’s gone, and Galo had been swamped with work. Normal fires now, but more unpredictable than the Promare. It was a real trouble, teaching the Burnished how to behave without their flames to protect them from their own recklessness. Many had spent years as a Burnish, and to them the flame was welcoming. Galo had saved a particular older man who had lit the apartment he had been staying in on fire because he had been too cold. Come to think of it.. That had been right before Lio had disappeared. Lio had been there, sitting in on the rescue in the truck, and the man who was being saved had been sobbing, saying how he felt the cold all the way to his bones, that he wanted to feel the warmth of the flames again. 

“ARGHHH, I’VE BEEN AN IDIOT!! THIS WHOLE TIME-”

“GALO THYMOS, WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? You made me spill my goddamn coffee, you ass!” Aina entered the break room at the firehouse, looking particularly pissed. Sure enough, there was a large brown splotch on her shirt, and she clenched the rest of the cup in her hand. “There better be a good reason for your outburst or the rest of this will go on your head.” 

“AINAAAA HELP ME! I drove Lio away by offering for him to join Burning Rescue! Or, I think I did. Maybe? The last time I saw him was after, well.. That old guy I saved. The one who was ex-Burnish!” Galo leapt to his feet, going to fetch a warm washcloth to help Aina clean her shirt.

She flopped onto the beanbag opposite of the couch he had been on a moment ago, dabbing herself. “Well, yeah. We all knew that.”

“What?” Galo nearly dropped the cup he was filling with more coffee.  
“Yeah, no shit. None of us knew how to bring it up to you though, so we were waiting for you to figure it out yourself. Congrats on that, by the way. Don’t overheat your brain thinking too hard though.” She had calmed down, her insults losing half their weight and she grinned at him as he handed her both a fresh cup and the washcloth. “So what are you gonna do about it?” 

Galo grunted, frustrated and sprawled across the couch, his long legs spilling over the edge. “I don’t know! And that’s a problem! I just wanted to give him a sense of purpose, he seemed so lost.” 

Alright, there was more to it but Aina didn’t need to know that. He missed the soft laughter he could pull out of Lio as he stuffed several pieces of pizza in his mouth, served by the best pizza chef around, the Burnish cook who had been captured. He now ran the whole business as the owner had adopted him as his own son and turned it over to him to live a peaceful life in the new world. The way Lio’s eyes crinkled when he was honestly happy. The strong way he held himself, for being so small in stature. If Galo had messed this up, he didn’t know how he could make it up to him. He scratched his head some more, messing up his spikes. “Arrrghhh. Why is love so hard, Aina?” 

Oops. So much for subtlety.As he slid down into the couch, hoping it would swallow him whole, Aina burst out laughing from her beanbag. 

“HEY GUYS, THIS IDIOT FINALLY REALIZED HE’S IN LOVE WITH THE LITTLE FIREBUG.” She hollered through the firehouse. Cheers and groans resounded from the other rooms, and Remi and Lucia even passed by to gloat. 

Galo, who had never been truly embarrassed a day in his life, wanted very, very much to disappear. He was like a schoolboy, crushing for the first time. And once he had said it outloud, he couldn’t stop. 

“I’m in love! Galo Thymos is in love! I’m in love with Lio Fotia!” He said to himself in wonder the next morning during drills with the rest of the squad, minus Aina, who was visiting with her sister. They rolled their eyes, this wasn’t particularly new. When he had been studying for the squad examination in his second year as a rescuer, he had come to drills muttering firefighting facts and looking frazzled.

“GUYS. How am I gonna find him if he doesn’t want to be found?” Galo suddenly blurted out in the comfortable silence.

“Yeah see, we’ve been thinking on something. Have you ever heard of Winder? That one matchmaking app? Apparently, Aina saw him on there.” Lucia looked up from tuning her robot arm, tossing him her tablet open to a profile.

Galo caught it, gawking at the face on the screen. It was Lio! He quickly tried to match with him- pressing the heart icon with such intensity and causing Lucia to cackle. 

“You can’t do that, you big dumb-dumb! It’s just a screencap, and besides! I doubt Aina would appreciate you using her Winder to match with him. You know she was, like half in love with you for a while. Don’t be rude, boy!” 

“Wait, she was? Oh no! Wait, does she still love me? Should I apologize? What do I do with this information?” Galo looked honestly shocked.

“I was. Emphasis on the was. No need to apologize, it’s over and done. I’m just glad you realized you were head over heels for Lio, any longer and I might have had to beat it into your thick skull.” Aina had strode in unnoticed for a few minutes, but she grinned at the rest of them, before blanching as Galo leapt at her and pulled her into a backbreaking hug. 

“I’m still sorry! I can’t see you as anything besides a friend, please accept my honest apology and a promise to take you out for pizza and pay for it!” Galo rubbed his head on the top of Aina’s. 

“Alright, alright. Let go of me, I accept!!! Let me goooo, Galoooo.” She whined the last part as he hugged her tighter, lifting her off the ground in the process. Instead, he carried her across the room and set her down next to Lucia. She glared up at him, brushing herself off. 

“Honestly, if it would get them to talk, I’d let him match with Lio on my account. But I already swiped left so he’s lost to the flood of other possible matches. But! Let’s look at the positives, I now know he works as a late night bartender across town, at a bar called Viniato. Here, I looked it up and it’s not even a 20 minute walk.” She sat herself down on the bench next to Lucia’s workstation and opened a can of soda while sliding the other girl one as well. Lucia gave her a fond look before continuing to tune her robot. 

“Whoaaa, a bartender? That’s pretty cool! Fitting too, huh. Since he’s working with flammable liquids and stuff. Shame though, I can’t see him if he won’t work with me.” Galo had definitely perked up and calmed down, sitting cross legged on the floor now.

“Mhm, ‘and stuff’. Do you even have anything going on in your brain? Go to the bar, dummy! Or make a Winder and match with him yourself. You’ve got options now, right?” Aina huffed in mild irritation. 

Well, he didn’t have any plans for the night. Who knows where his feet might take him after work, but it would probably be to the bar that Lio was. Aina and Lucia shared a secret relieved smile as he pondered this new information he had been given.

“Oi, Aina? Can you help me make a Winder? And like, teach me how to match and stuff?”

Aina chuckled. This would take a couple hours, probably. But it was better than seeing him agonize over the whole situation. “Sure, Galo. Come here, then.”


End file.
